


Pass Me The Salt-y Guy

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Harry Has a Crush, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Ron knows what Harry really wants and if he won’t go and get it, then Ron will.
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Pass Me The Salt-y Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Harry: Hey, can you pass the salt?
> 
> Ron, getting up: Yeah just a minute
> 
> Harry: Mate its right beside-
> 
> *Over at the Slytherin table*
> 
> Draco: Wha-Weasley! What are you doing!?
> 
> Ron, bridal carrying Draco: Well you see, Harry wanted me to pass the salt *drops Draco on Harry’s lap* so, like the great friend I am, I went above and beyond and got him not one but two of the things he wants.
> 
> Harry, spluttering: Wha-I don’t want Malfoy-
> 
> Draco, muttering still in Harry’s lap: I want you though.

Harry stared across the Great Hall, his eyes fixed on Malfoy as he politely smiled at whatever Parkinson and Zabini were saying. He’d been doing that more often Harry realised, smiling. The first few months of Eight year Harry had watched Malfoy closely, waiting for him to cause trouble, to start spouting his pureblood nonsense again.

For months Harry had been prepared to pounce at the first sign of dark magic and get the Headmistress to send him packing but Malfoy hadn’t so much as given anyone a dirty look. He’d even approached them after the first week and stuttered out an apology before fleeing back to his friends and fading into the background of life at Hogwarts. Harry had still kept watching, sure that Malfoy was up to something and he would find out what.

When he had caught Malfoy and Hermione in the library a month ago he had stayed hidden ready to draw his wand the moment the word mudblood was uttered. Instead his best friend had talked and even laughed with Malfoy over something in Arithmancy that Harry couldn’t understand. Confused, Harry had gone straight to Ron and explained what he had seen, expecting Ron to help him fix things.

It had been a shock when Ron had just shrugged and carried on reading his quidditch magazine. Apparently, Malfoy and Hermione were friends but no one had told him and he felt insulted at Ron saying it was because Harry was too paranoid. He wasn’t paranoid but cautious. So he continued to observe and even saw a few others casually chatting with Malfoy such as Neville and Luna and most shocking of all Dean Thomas. Malfoy wanted to know about football, why, Harry still didn’t know but he was sure it wasn’t for a good reason.

Or he had been sure but now…Harry was beginning to see that Malfoy wasn’t so bad but he still kept his eye on him. Because, well… Malfoy was kinda nice to look at. Which was something he shouldn’t have admitted because both Hermione and Ron had teased him for finally coming to grips with his crush. He hadn’t, it took another week of watching and Malfoy giving him a shy smile in potions before Harry accepted he had fallen hard for his old rival.

“You could try talking to him, less creepy than staring,” Hermione suggested mockingly.

“I’m not staring,” Harry argued back looking down at his food in annoyance.

“Course not mate, and you weren’t drooling either,” Ron added as he elbowed Harry’s side. Shooting his friend a cold look Harry nevertheless wiped his mouth just in case prompting Ron to snort with laughter. In a sulk he turned away from them and played with the food on his plate before his eyes once more drifted over to Malfoy.

“Seriously mate, will you just eat something first before you continue making heart eyes at Malfoy?”

Harry let out a growl at Ron’s words but dutifully took a bite of food that was getting cold and therefore unpleasant.

“Hey Ron, can you pass the salt?” Harry muttered not bothering to take his eyes off Malfoy who was shaking with laughter, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth as he fought not to spit out his meal. What could they be talking about over there, Harry wondered.

“Sure I can,” Ron answered before pressing his hands flat on the table and standing up. With his expression fixed in a frown of determination, he stepped over the bench. That was strange enough to capture Harry’s attention and he looked at his friend in puzzlement.

“Wait, where are you going, the salt it right there?” Harry said as he pointed to the gold-topped glass container, half full of salt crystals.

“Trust me; I know exactly what you need.”

“Ron,” Hermione called out perplexed when Ron began walking with purpose away from their table.

“Someone has to do something Mione,” Ron replied before picking up his pace. Harry stared in shock as Ron reached the Slytherin table and ignoring the looks coming from the other students scooped Draco into his arms.

“Wha- Weasley? What the hell are you doing, put me down!”

Draco’s growled words rung out around the hall and suddenly he was more like his old self again as he pounded his fists on Ron’s chest and tried to twist free.

“Well you see, Harry wanted me to pass the salt, but what I heard was pass me Malfoy. So like the great friend I am, I got him what he really wanted.”

Harry leaned back and opened his arms as Ron dropped Malfoy onto his lap, his heart racing nervously in his chest. Carefully he tried to stop Malfoy from falling without holding onto him and therefore cause Malfoy to become angrier. Something that he thought was impossible as he quickly babbled out an explanation.

“I just asked for the salt, I didn’t tell him to do that! Um, are you alright?”

“What do you think? I was minding my own business, enjoying a good meal and then I was abducted by Weasley. Why on earth did he bring me here?” Malfoy asked as he attempted to get off Harry’s lap onto the bench beside him.

“I told you, because Harry wants you,” Ron stated which made Malfoy pause and Harry’s face to begin to burn.

“I don’t want Malfoy!” Harry shouted in a panic and swore he saw a hint of pain in Malfoy’s expression as he fought harder to get off Harry’s lap. However despite Harry’s words his body held on tighter to Malfoy keeping him in place.

“Let me go. You don’t want me here so why won’t you let me leave?” Malfoy growled his face red with irritation or embarrassment.

“I was lying, I want you,” Harry whispered, hiding his face into Malfoy’s neck so no one could see his blush. Malfoy froze in his arms before slowly he began to relax into Harry’s embrace.

“What was that?” he whispered back.

“I want you, I want to talk to you and know what makes you laugh and be around you all the time,” Harry confessed while worrying that he was coming off as creepy.

“Is that what the staring was about? I wasn’t sure if you wanted to kill me or kiss me?” Malfoy mused aloud.

“Kissing is an option?” Harry asked lifting his head to look at Malfoy with a mixture of hope and fear. Malfoy laughed and it sounded even better up close.

“Yes, kissing is an option,” Malfoy chuckled before pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. Then shifting a little and getting more comfortable he picked up Harry’s fork and took a bite of Harry’s dinner before pulling a face.

“This really does need some salt, would you mind passing it over Weasley? Just the salt, not anymore Slytherins please, my friends will likely make their own way over soon enough,” Malfoy said with a smirk as he accepted the salt shaker. As Harry finally came out of the daze Malfoy’s kiss had placed him into he leaned against Malfoy’s back, wrapping his arms around Malfoy’s stomach and quietly muttered to Ron.

“Thank you.”

“No problem mate,” Ron replied with a smug smile but Harry didn’t care, he had what he wanted.


End file.
